White Day
by adeaneri
Summary: White Day is coming up and Sango is wondering if Miroku will give her anything.


**Disclaimer: the Inuyasha Crew do not belong to me, they are the wonderful work of Rumiko Takahashi**.

Title: **White Day**.

Pairing: Sango x Miroku

I'm so angry I wish Kagome had never told us anything about Valentine's Day and White day. When Kagome told us about the tradition of giving gifts on Valentine's and the getting back something on white day, I was happy. I went out of my way to a far off village and fought three demons just to find the letcher the perfect gift, but when I gave it to him all he did was walk away, I was soo angry I could hardly think. Kagome and InuYasha just watched me sadly. The next unfortunate demon to come along found its end extremely painful and slow. I guess everyone knew that I am so upset; no I pissed at the very callous way he acted after I gave him the gift.

Around the fire the night before White day, we were all doing what we normally do at camp. Kagome approached me and asked if I wanted to talk. I was hesitant at first but conceded to her.

I poured out my heart to Kagome "I just can't believe he didn't even say thank you or, give a comment. I'm soo hurt Kagome what am I going to do. I love him so much and all he does is hurt me. And just yesterday I saw him in the village with one of the farmer's pretty daughters giggling. I knew he was up no good." Kagome listened intently to me, feeling that I needed some girl time she suggested we go to the hot springs.

Overhearing our conversation Inuyasha went over to Miroku and hit him in the back of his head. (Miroku fell over anime style).

"What was that for InuYasha?" Miroku asked incensed.

"What do you mean can't you see what you did to Sango hurt her. Are you that callous?" InuYasha asked him.

Shippou chose that time to chime in and added, "Yeah Miroku, I see her watching you with tearful eyes sometimes and can hear her crying at night. She even whispers your name in her sleep. How could you?"

"I didn't mean to react that way or not react at all it's just I was surprised that she actually felt the same way I feel about her." Miroku said.

"Well you have a lousy way of showing it." Inuyasha stated.

"I know it's just that I've been trying to think of the perfect gift for her ever since and I got a bit distracted. I should be finished with it on time for White day. Is that tomorrow?"

"What is it?" InuYasha asked

"Well I'm building a hut for the both of us."

"0o"

"What why do you look soo surprised?" Miroku asked

"It's just that I now realize why you were always hiding and why we couldn't find you for hours at a time. And why you were always flushed and sweating when you came back. But you should have said something. Instead you have Sango crying and stealing all of my kills. My sword arm is getting rusty." Inuyasha stated.

0000

While resting at in the hot springs I was reflecting on my relationship with Miroku, or lack of it, I thought _"He just so insensitive, I'm going to leave the group. I can't take being around him much longer. As soon as everyone is asleep I'll leave camp. Hope InuYasha doesn't hear me when I leave and spoil things"._

With this decision made I put on my biggest and brightest smile so Kagome wouldn't think anything was wrong with me.

The time came when everyone went to sleep Shippou with Kagome, InuYasha in the trees and Miroku across the fire from me. I notice he was watching me all night but, I've made up my mind. I'm leaving.

Getting suspicious Miroku faked sleep and followed Sango when she left camp. When he realized that she was trying to run away he made himself known.

"Sango!" He yelled, "wait where are you going?"

"Why do you care letcher? Besides it's none of your business. Do you even care about anyone else but your self? Your so..so…….so. Urgh!"

"Wait please Sango, I just…… I just need to explain some thing to you I'm not insensitive I'm just.. well."

"Look if you're just going to give me some made up excuse don't bother I've had enough of your lies and cheating. Enough of you looking at the village women all the time. Just enough…. you don't think I notice, but I do, and it hurts. Why am I not enough for you? Why………? Just forget it. Leave me alone go back to your women and lecherous ways just leave me be." I yelled.

After that I just ran, hearing something behind me I turned and tripped on a tree root, how convenient I thought. He stretched out his hand to help me up, but I just sat there, crying softly to myself, wishing that I wasn't so weak in front of him. He held me while I was crying whispering in my ear how sorry he was and that he never meant to hurt me.

Incensed I whirled to face him saying "never meant to hurt me I gave you a gift and you didn't say anything. What was I to think? I felt terrible."

"I'm soo sorry Sango I was soo surprise that you felt anything for me that I was speechless, then I started to plan what I was going to do for you, for us. I build a hut for us Sango, for when we marry. A place to lay our heads, a place where our kids can be safe. A place of our own."

Disbelieving I looked in his eyes and realized that he was telling the truth. I hugged him, but then pulled back and cuffed him in the jaw.

"What was that for?" he asked

"For me being miserable for a whole month, for all the things I was thinking about you for the giggling village woman. For making me the happiest woman right now"

"I love you Sango"

"I love you Miroku."

In the bushes Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Kilala were smiling at the happy couple.

_The end_

_AN: This was written for a contest on Devianart. Read and enjoy. Was written under another name on that site. Akayou_


End file.
